


午夜爵士

by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)



Category: Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99
Summary: “和您一样，虽然不如您的音乐之家那样显赫，德累斯顿皇家音乐学院！出了萨尔布吕肯那条小街道，我可从来没有听说过那些钢琴的名字。”这时候舒伦堡开始惊讶，从前他没发现他们有这么多相似之处。“它们会的，它们最终会变得非常著名，因为您。”这时候海德里希竟然在笑，就像是一个即将入睡的人那种不带杀伤力的笑容，也许是午夜出没的巫师偷走了他的愤世嫉俗，也许他自己就是巫师中的一员。
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg
Kudos: 3





	午夜爵士

快到十二点时，舒伦堡已经哈欠连连，很难说他是真的困了还是只是向海德里希抗议他要回家睡觉去了。这时海德里希终于不再装模作样地折腾那本科普杂志，合上书，用一种罕见的严肃口吻说：“我想您已经领略过那个地方的迷人之处了。”

舒伦堡为了配合这庄严氛围一下子坐直了，他听见自己骨头缝里有个声音在喊：“你已经两天没有和枕头有过四小时以上的接吻啦！你不能总跟着这个精力旺盛的野兽一起玩闹彻夜不眠啊！”他以为自己已经把对那个地方的不适应——如此委婉地说——表达清楚了。

“没有人比我更了解您了，这点您承认吗？”不等舒伦堡露出嘲讽的笑容，他继续自顾自发表午夜演讲，“我很清楚您的曾祖父、祖父、父亲是干什么的，您本可以加入他们，但幸运的是，您遇到了我，我把您带到了您现在所处的这个美妙世界。”

真是大言不惭。不如说我是被兼职掌管恶作剧的命运之神带到了关着野兽的笼子里。“我敬佩您的无所不知，那么您当然知道我的曾曾祖父是干什么的？”

“他也是钢琴制造商？”

“不，事实上我也不知道他是干什么的，不过可以肯定的是，这项风雅事业的确是从我曾祖父那代开始的。”舒伦堡缓慢地眨眼，并非想要炫示那双能令任何人印象深刻的蓝眼睛，仅仅因为他现在无力完成任何剧烈活动。

海德里希表现出了比白天更多的幽默感：“啊哈，很好，我会记住的。曾曾祖父，职业未知。回到正题上来，您出身于一个音乐氛围浓厚的家庭，对吗？”

“和您一样，虽然不如您的音乐之家那样显赫，德累斯顿皇家音乐学院！出了萨尔布吕肯那条小街道，我可从来没有听说过那些钢琴的名字。”这时候舒伦堡开始惊讶，从前他没发现他们有这么多相似之处。

“它们会的，它们最终会变得非常著名，因为您。”这时候海德里希竟然在笑，就像是一个即将入睡的人那种不带杀伤力的笑容，也许是午夜出没的巫师偷走了他的愤世嫉俗，也许他自己就是巫师中的一员。“我只是想知道您是否能大致模仿出昨天的旋律，您的出身让我有理由相信您对钢琴的技艺会更胜我一筹。”

舒伦堡望向落地窗，外面是漆黑的院子，他本指望看到秋千和灌木，那些能缓和他神经紧张的东西，黑暗令他彻底把发条拧到崩溃的边缘，他想：海德里希疯了，他居然想让我弹奏爵士乐，用莉娜送给他的钢琴。要是她知道他的丈夫并不如表面上对海顿巴赫莫扎特那样毕恭毕敬，她该有多伤心啊，他竟然会心甘情愿仰面坠入美国音符的河流。于是他搪塞说：“您做不到的事我怎么可能做到呢？”

“别在这种时候装出一副谦逊的样子，那样反而令人作呕。”一个恰当但老套的说法，海德里希撕下了他温情的面具，紧接着他又把他刚扔地上的温情捡起来安回脸上，匆忙中还不那么贴合他那张雅利安马脸，“您很清楚您能做到许多我做不到的事，否则您也不可能坐在这儿了。”

“噢谢谢您的夸奖，可我的确不知道如何模仿出非古典音乐，我毕竟是个德国人啊。”他用他上司常说的那套“德意志的与劣等民族的”陈词滥调奚落他，“何况我已经很久没有碰过钢琴了，您总是让我去做这个做那个，我没有时间。同时我也缺乏即兴演奏的激情，正如许多人所说，我是个堕落讼棍，一个血管里都流着墨水并且即将死于动脉硬化的卑微公务员，这样的人只能对着谱子演奏出的一板一眼的音乐只是机械音乐盒里的固定程序罢了，不是真正的音乐。您为什么不自己试一试呢？”

“我以为投机分子更善于演绎投机旋律，把古典音符颠来倒去重新出售，这种工作最适合他们。”他站起来走到他背后，这种距离让狐狸崽子开始不安，一边抑制住回头和野兽对视的冲动一边汗毛倒竖——不知道是哪个傻瓜说这样能遏制住兽性大发。海德里希推搡他，驱赶他去钢琴那儿，享受他每走一步就一惊一乍的微小抽搐，也许这个过程有些粗暴，这也正是由古典乐走向爵士乐的必经之路。谁也别想阻挡海德里希从古典骑士进化为现代狂徒，后者更适合他——毕竟谁能想象海德里希穿着全套铠甲把傻乎乎地骑马狂奔把长矛刺进小圆环里。“如果我能找到合适的锁链镣铐，您会马上弹得一手漂亮的爵士。可惜您的手腕脚腕细得能通过大部分锁眼，而我又来不及给您量身定做，您喜欢订制对不对？就像您身上穿的三件套花呢格子。”

现在舒伦堡被困在琴凳上，和幼年唯一的区别是，现在他的脚能够到地面。“您让我很难办，真的，我不能……”

“还是说您更喜欢大提琴？”

“好吧。”海德里希的存在总是提醒舒伦堡，暴力并非百无一用，至少它能让自己暂时按照他说的去做，芒刺在背獠牙吻颈，他别无选择。

他选择了贝多芬第九交响乐最著名的一章，只是把它改得更散乱，就像一个失魂落魄者在黑白地上徒劳奔忙，就像他替海德里希完成小学校长布置的作业那样，不需要多一本正经也不能太漫不经心。

海德里希在他背后大喊：“您管这叫爵士？”

“我早就告诉您，我弹不出流氓国度的音乐。”

“您故意的，您是故意的！您故意让贝多芬变成半个美国人！”海德里希生气的时候会把一个词颠来倒去不停地说。

这时响起一阵砰砰的敲门声：“所有人晚上十点就应该上床睡觉了！连瑞士安眠药都无法屏蔽你们胡闹的激情！年轻人，你们有本事把母鸡吓到了，她要是有什么三长两短你们明天的早饭就没有鸡蛋！”

END


End file.
